


[OLD] Homestuck Intermission Ending

by RainbowRooster



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck Intermission - Fandom, Midnight Crew - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: So, as many of you know, Homestuck has reached its end. I was hoping for more, but the ending was well deserved. I was a little sad that some of my favorite characters haven't gotten their happy endings just yet, so I went ahead and wrote a short idea that I had. Granted, the story is 5 pages ha ha, but please feel free to give it a read.Please keep in mind that I have NOT fully read Homestuck, I do know how it ends, and that I am not entirely good at writing. If there is missing information, please tell me in a kind way. This was just for fun. so thank you and enjoy!A special thanks to Hussie who has given us this great adventure. I truly appreciate the hard work and effort that you have put into this comic and hopefully many to come. Thank you once again for everything, I look forward to completing this massive tale.





	[OLD] Homestuck Intermission Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my DA having written it 4/13/2016  
> I thought of sharing it on here, but it's still a little uncomfortable for people to read older works, but hey, what the hell, here ya go.

Years in the future, but not many

 

You are the Draconian Dignitary

You have been here a while. This…place. It is strange to you. There are many with you, all who have fallen in the recent years. Bec’s kill has brought most of them to your side. In this land, there is no color. It is black, white, and all the grey in between. The “mornings” as you call them are white, and the “nights” black. It is flat, not very wide, and has seemingly no sense of time other than the changing colors. Above is the sky, or what you have come to call it. It is more of a looking glass, of which you stare aimlessly since you arrived. You have come to a place in sand and rock. Far off is a city, which you are never able to reach, no matter how long you travel. It always is the same distance away, never changing. The sand is the only part of this realm that alters. It is what dictates the “time of day”.

There are many wanderers here, most of which don’t acknowledge anyone else. They walk through each other as if ghosts trying to find their way in the afterlife. Some have color as you do, full and bright with no pigment. Others, they’re faded, as if they are being forgotten in the waste of the sand. You have come to believe that when they fade away completely, they are gone forever. It wasn’t until recently that something new came to your attention.

 

You are the Wayward Vagabond

Now that the war is over, it is time to rebuild. They left you on this planet, and you know what to do. Peregrine Mendicant has joined you on this journey, and is intrigued to see your new plan through. You approach Midnight City. It is not what it used to be. Now it is almost in shambles, needing a new beginning. You follow the lines of streets, up to the main offices building. Here is where your plan shall begin.

You walk into the dusty building. With no leadership, it has seemed to fall apart. You and PM make your way to the coding room, created for the purposes of making new Caripacians. Pm holds a briefcase that you had searched out per Aimless Renegade’s instruction. The briefcase contains some very important artifacts that will alter the course of Caripatian path forever.

 

You are now the Draconian Dignitary

The sands have darkened again, and you sit back against a rock. You think back again to when things had changed. The lights that started to flash when the wanderers faded out. Strangely enough, it was only Dersites and Prospitans here. You noted that to yourself not too long ago. You had never seen any other species come here.

It was now only you and this oddly familiar Dersite named Spades Slick. He reminded you a lot of someone you once knew. Someone you had witnessed become a true monster. And someone you watched lay in the grass after the fight with a winged Prospitan. Jack Noir, defeated and returned to his normal self. It pleased you to see that he had become more that what he was. No longer pushing papers under the cruelty of the Black Queen.

Now, this Spades on the other hand, was a lot more irrational. His constant banter about fighting this gang called “The Felt” and his, what did he call it, “Midnight Crew.” You kick the sand. What was your purpose of being here with this guy? Why are you still here when everyone else is already gone? You look to the sky, but it has been sort of cloudy as of late. Since the lights began.

You walk back over to where the agitated man sat. He was scrawny looking in his rags. They all obtained rags when they fell from the sky. He had watched him come together into one piece when he fell through. The other, the one that had the strange eyes, wasn’t allowed in. He was trapped, clawing his way at the water, but was destroyed by a great explosion soon after. This, Slick, was the only one from that battle who came through. You had seen all of the battles, but none really were shown for long. It was as if you were watching a video. You had decided to call that period of time Era of Collide. But that was only known by you.

 

You are now Wayward Vagabond

How could you!? How could you spill such precious liquid all over the paper of codes?! You had been working for the past three months at this computer and were almost finished. Your plan had been working smoothly up until this point. You and Peregrine Mendicant had been imputing the logged codes of the deceased into the machines, bringing them back from the dead, so to speak. They had all of their memories intact, but they now had no purpose. You had put them to work. Making the most beautiful town was your ultimate goal. One with a just mayor to lead them through their future years. You felt proud to be such this mayor.

Adjusting your mayoral sash, you dried the last code off with your rags. This one would be a long one to input, but it would surely be readable. Right?

 

You are now the Draconian Dignitary again

You begin to speak to this Slick:

DD: I wonder why we are still here while everyone else has left.

SS: why does it matter we are here now and we are going to stay here forever just get used to it bud

DD: Tell me more about yourself.

SS: ive already told ya what im gonna and i ain’t gonna tell ya more than ya need to know

DD: I was just trying to gather more information as to why we would still be here. I want to know what makes us…special.

SS: nothin makin you special im probably here because i built this town

DD: The city in the distance over there?

SS: naw naw midnight city the one I built up with my own two hands had the nicest casino then those dman felt dicks came in and fucked my shit up

DD: Well, what are your plans from here on out? Do you want to do anything with your life now that Lord English is gone and that the battle is ended?

SS: I guess I just wanna hang with my old crew

SS: rough up the felt again

SS: ya know

DD: I guess that sounds like a fulfilled life, if that is truly what you want.

SS: well what do you want

DD: I would like to return home. I feel an emptiness not working on something. Not serving anyone, I guess.

SS: well hopefully we can both get outta here sometime

You both pause. Would either of you be able to leave a place like this?

SS: hey

SS: look at them hands of yours

You look down to see that you have begun to fade. The clouds seem to cover the night sky, blocking you from seeing anything that is happening. As you fade, Slick sends you his final words.

SS: when you get back there have a good life eh

SS: for the both of us

Slick gives you a genuine smile before your vision becomes black.

 

You are now Spades Slick

Your last companion has left you now. No one is around in the space that you are held captive. You are able to move freely somehow, as if some restrictive barrier has been erased. You first head to the edge of the sands. You soon come to realize that you are standing on something flat. A plane. You look over the edge into an empty void, where nothing can been seen in almost any direction. Even the sky stops here. You turn around and head for the city. Hopefully, there’ll be something to do there.

 

You are now the Draconian Dignitary

You open your eyes to see three figures standing over you. There are two Dersites and one tall Prospitan. They introduce themselves as Wayward Vagabond, Peregrine Mendicant, and Aimless Renegade. WV takes your hand and helps you out of the crate-like contraption you are lying in. The three then walk you to the front of a large building, to a large door. A bright light shines through the windows. PM opens the doors and you see for the first time Can Town. Dersites and Prospitans living together in harmony. Working side by side and no longer fighting. Down the steps a little, you see a familiar face. Sitting on the fountain out front is none other then..

 

You are now Spades Slick

You have reached the town and are thoroughly unimpressed. The town is made of bricks with chalk drawings to make them look like buildings. There are a few cans scattered about as well. You stack the bricks into a stand, seeing if there is some way to see more than what is around you. The platform is alone, though, and there seems no hope for you yet.

In the distance, an eerie green light begins to glow. You start heading towards it. It is of an interesting shape. Circular and made of many lines. You seem to recall seeing this symbol before, but you can’t place where. As you approach, it seems to be moving lines in a specific pattern. A light from inside glows a light purple. Inside you can see the familiar shapes of your old gang. You feel saddened that you cannot join them, but only watch. The picture clarifies and you can see a beautiful, bustling Midnight City. The Crew has their backs to you and seem to be waiting for something.

As you turn to leave, unable to watch this torture, a voice rings out.

Don’t you want to come home? Why are you walking the wrong way? Is that eye causing you too much trouble?

You turn to see your right-hand man, Diamonds Droog, holding his hand out to you. Clubs Deuce and Hearts Boxcars have also turned to look at you.

Boss, we’ve been missing you lately.

You reach to take the hand, and amazingly, the symbol becomes a portal. You are pulled through by your crew and are transformed. You return to your older looking self. You look less like a robot, but you’ll miss your ass-rocket and supposedly real robotic eye.

SS: how the fuck is any of this possible

CD: BOSS, WAKE UP!

You open your eyes to find that this was only all a dream. You’re in a dark room with lights flickering. It seems that you’ve been here a while. Your body aches and your head hurts. You lift your hand to rub your head, astonished to find that both of your eyes seem to be intact. You begin to sit up and are greeted by arms of support. You move your other arm, again you are amazed to find that you have two arms again. With vision still blurry, you begin to look about the room. The familiar faces of your crew are around you. There is also some others nearby.

SS: how

SS: how did i get here

DD: You were dead. The Felt couldn’t handle having Crowbar as a boss after you left. They ended up pulling out Sn0man’s pin from Die’s doll. In the end, they felt that they had no purpose without having us around. So, Die went to another timeline and retrieved us to bring us back here. Then, Sn0man provided your arm, god knows why she still had it, to get your barcode. Wayward here inputted it into the computer and reanimated you into this body.

SS: so all that i saw was just a dream then

DD: Not exactly. It is possible that what you saw actually happened, but all this time shenanigans makes it difficult to tell what is real and what isn’t.

HB: IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK, BOSS. WE MISSED YER FACE IN THESE PARTS. WE HAVE A LOT TO SHOW YOU, SO LETS GET A MOVE ON.

CD: BOSS?  
With the help of your crew, you take to your feet. There is still a lot for you to think about. Who was that other guy that you saw in the strange plane? You shrug it off like it was just a bug. Who cares who that was? Not you. Now that you’re back in business, you have a casino to rebuild. With Droog’s help to hold you up, the four of you walk out of the building and embrace the new life that you’ll be making in Can Town.

You are now the Draconian Dignitary for the last time

…Jack Noir. Your old leader to whom you sacrificed your life to serving. You offer your hand and a slight smile, rare as it may be. Jack cautiously takes your hand to stand. You observe his missing arm,

DD: What will we do now, you had to go and ruin that arm. I guess we’ll have to get that fixed up.

You walk side-by-side with Jack, who has now been coded into a calmer state. There is no lingering hatred or anger, just a new person you get to watch develop and serve the rest of your days. You look up at the sky, no longer is it water or a vision, it is now the true sky, clouded and blue, just as it should always be.

Thank you Wayward…

Thank you Peregrine…

 

but most of all

 

 

Thank you Hussie, for this amazing trip you have brought us on and we hope that you continue to show us more of what you can do. This has been an emotional ride, but I am truly grateful for having been a part of it.


End file.
